Oneshot Did you miss me konekochan?
by AnimeJM
Summary: Oneshot. Ichigo wonders if she'll ever see Kisshu again and what would she do if she could see him again? KisshuXIchigo oneshot fluff. I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!


"Kisshu??" Kisshu bobbed in front of Ichigo as she called his name, then he disappeared. She ran down the dark corridor "Kisshu? KISSHU?" Where are you Kisshu? She wondered. Then there was Aoyama-kun, his sweet face suddenly morphing into the Blue Knight's then Deep Blue's. He laughed at her and she turned to run. Aoyama's face was normal again now but he was still laughing evilly – deep blue's laugh – he aimed his hand towards her and a blue light appeared at it, growing. Then Kisshu swooped down and picked her up, taking the blow for her. He put her on a raised platform, then swooped back to meet Aoyama wincing from the pain inflicted from the first blue bolt. He pulled out his swords and fought Aoyama. Aoyama shot him again and this time he fell dragging his swords through Deep Blue/Aoyama as he went. He yelled with pain and fell down beside Kisshu, their blood mingled as they lay on the floor lifeless. Ichigo was crying in the dark with the only 2 boys she ever loved lying dead at her feet. This woke her up from the dream, she gasped in a cold sweat sitting up feeling breathless. She slowly lay down again and suddenly thought – she'd said the TWO boys she'd ever loved. But she thought she loved Aoyama alone?

***

Kisshu was all Ichigo could think of. Kisshu. She was his koneko-chan. 'NO!' She told herself fiercely – she wasn't, not any more, she'd rejected him. Back on his own planet he probably had a perfectly good relationship going and NEVER thought of her. This made Ichigo's stomach churn. When she arrived at work she felt miserable – there was nothing to be cheerful about. Aoyama was dead – though surprisingly Ichigo didn't care that much, more about Kisshu. Kisshu was out there, somewhere never to see her again. She still had to work at the stupid cafe even though the aliens had left on good terms with no intention of coming back, this made Ichigo want to cry even more. All the other girls were infuriatingly cheerful though Lettuce and Pudding missed Pai and Taruto. Zakuro was okay that day – not really grumpy and Mint was just sitting happily drinking tea listening to Zakuro as if she were an angel in human form.

"What's wrong Ichigo onee-chan no na da?" Ichigo hadn't noticed Pudding bobbing up beside her. Ichigo suddenly felt very sick,

"Uhh, I feel really bad – I gotta go Pudding-chan, can you cover for me?" Pudding nodded enthusiastically

"Yes – Pudding can do that no na da!"

"Thanks Pudding." Ichigo ran from the cafe, it was only when she'd run a few streets she realised she was crying, but she didn't stop until she simply couldn't run any more. She looked at her surroundings and realised this was where Kisshu had come to pick her up – he was going to take her to a new planet and save her, Ichigo cried harder. If she carried on along this road she'd get to where Kisshu had fought the blue knight for her the same day he'd come to pick her up. She ran down a side street instead. It was dark and she emerged squinting against the bright sunlight. Oh no. This was where she'd first met Kisshu. He was EVERYWHERE! She couldn't escape her memories. She could hardly breathe, she was crying so much.

"Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo spun round to face the person that had dared call her the same name as Kisshu

"Listen here you baka..." She tailed off as she saw an alien. He had long cute ears and jade hair, with 2 bits tied in bands. His golden eye's gleamed. Kisshu wasn't meant to appear to Ichigo, just observe but seeing her cry had been too much to bear. Kisshu sighed, from her greeting she obviously didn't want to see him. He was about to teleport but Ichigo had seen this and in a leap that defied gravity she tackled him mid-air. They plummeted to the ground but just before they hit Kisshu steadied them and gently put Ichigo down. Kisshu landed beside her. Ichigo dived at him in a hug that sent them both toppling to the ground. "Kisshu. Kisshu. KISSHU!" Was all Ichigo could say. She reached towards him and gave him a long slow kiss. Kisshu widened his eyes but then closed them, well, he could hardly complain could he? As they broke apart they stood up still holding onto each other. Kisshu whispered to Ichigo that he loved her, she returned the message and Kisshu looked shocked, he'd thought she hated him. As she hugged him tightly, Kisshu laughed.

"What's up koneko-chan? Did you miss me?"


End file.
